


Promesas

by dan_mellark



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark
Summary: Rubius supo que cometió un error al pedirle el divorcio a Vegetta; ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus decisiones.~Puedes pasar toda la vida pensando en qué pasaría si las cosas fueran diferentes, pero nada de eso cambiará la realidad.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> Hice unos cuantos cambios a lo que en realidad sucedió después de la boda, esto para darle más sentido a la trama. 
> 
> Si hay algún error en cuanto ortografía, puntuación o redacción, les agradecería que me lo dijeran. 
> 
> Los comentarios y criticas constructivas son bienvenidos. 
> 
> Inspirado en "the one that got away" de KP
> 
> Sin más, disfruten.  
> D.

"Pido el divorcio"

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Vegetta.

Salió de la iglesia en cuanto cayó en cuenta que Rubius lo decía en serio. Se subió a la moto de Alexby, y dejó que Luzu condujera.

"Esto era un plan para sacarle la mitad de las cosas que tiene Vegetta. Quiero todos tus diamantes"

Apretó aún más los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Luzu y recargó su cabeza en la espalda del mayor mientras las lágrimas salían. Dolía. Dolía como nada le había dolido desde la muerte de Brayan. Sentía frustración, su respiración aumentaba a cada segundo y no podía controlar el llanto. La verdad es que no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así, en ningún sentido. Dejó que el aire otoñal lo acariciaba mientras huía de aquella escena.

* * *

"¡No lo mereces! !No lo mereces!"

Luzu suspiró. En cuanto su amigo salió de la iglesia yendo directo hacia la moto no dudó en sacarlo de ahí. Odiaba ver a su amigo así, tan destrozado. Si no fuera porque sabía que Vegetta necesitaba apoyo, habría golpeado al híbrido.

A decir verdad, las palabras de Rubius le sorprendieron; no tanto por las palabras en sí, sino porque las dijo en serio. Cuando no se retractó, supo que no era una de sus típicas bromas; el que le pidiera la mitad de sus cosas y los diamantes a su recién esposo, confirmó que iba totalmente en serio.

Él, que estuvo en momentos clave en su relación, no podía creer que las cosas terminaran así, uno siendo un interesado y el otro con el corazón roto.

Todos sabían que esos dos tenían algo, incluso si no lo confirmaban. Las indirectas, las miradas, las citas, la forma de hablar con el otro... Era gratificante ver lo mucho que había evolucionado su relación: de ser amigos que apenas hablaban a comenzar a pasar tiempo a solas, para luego terminar con una boda. Y al parecer también con un hijo, muerto a día de hoy, pero que planeaban traer de vuelta.

El semblante de Vegetta, después de que Rubius pidiera el divorcio, hizo que comenzara a sentir rencor hacia Rubius.

—Luzu, puedes dejarme aquí. —La voz de Vegetta lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

Llegaron a la mansión del recién casado. Aparcó la moto, la apagó y se bajó de ella. Vegetta bajó de la moto y sin mirar a su amigo, fue rumbo a su casa. Pasó la puerta principal, subió por el ascensor, abrió la puerta de la muralla y finalmente, entró a su casa. No se molestó en saber si Luzu lo seguía o no. Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de cofres; una vez ahí, dejó caer los anillos de bodas y buscó los diamantes. Sacó dos paquetes de 64 y salió de su casa.

Abajo, Luzu lo esperaba. Crafteó un cofre y un cartel; metió los diamantes en el cofre, y en el cartel puso una inscripción.

Enfrentó a su amigo.

—Puedes irte, Luzu.

—¿Está seguro, Vegetita? No quiero dejarte solo.

—Eh... Sí. —Se secó la lagrimas por debajo de los lentes oscuros.— Necesito estar un momento a solas. —Su voz sonaba rasposa.

Luzu lo pensó un momento, podría ir a su casa y traer algunas cosas para pasar el día con Vegetta. Su amigo necesitaba su apoyo, incluso si lo negaba.

—Está bien. —dijo.— Voy a ir a casa a por comida y ropa para acompañarte, ¿vale?

—No es necesario que regreses, no quiero ser una carga. —dijo, con la mirada baja.

—Nada de eso. —hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia— No eres ninguna carga, para eso estoy aquí.

—Vale... —su mirada ahora estaba en la mano de Luzu.— ¿Me podrías dar las llaves?

Vegetta sintió la mirada de Luzu sobre él; sabía que estaba decidiendo si era buena idea dejarle manejar en esas condiciones, pero él sólo quería pensar en soledad, nada más. Era consciente de que los demás vendrían a buscarlo y quería estar lejos de ellos el mayor tiempo posible.

"Nunca me diste el amor que merecía"

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con volver. Debió haberlo visto venir, al fin y al cabo, era de Rubius de quién hablamos.

—¿Por favor? —su voz apenas era un susurro. Por unos segundos no recibió respuesta.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿vale? Regreso en un rato. —Luzu le puso las llaves en la mano.— O, ¿sabes qué?, mejor ve a mí casa, es menos probable que vayan ahí...

El pelinegro sólo asintió.

* * *

Esperó a que Luzu se alejara para subirse a la moto y arrancarla. Mientras conducía trataba de regularizar su respiración, todavía hipaba un poco, pero cada vez menos. Sin embargo su mente era un torbellino: pensamientos iban y venían como un boomerang, cada uno de ellos lo hacían replantearse cosas o simplemente lo hacían sufrir. El recuerdo de los días que lo habían hecho tan feliz ahora sólo lo lastimaban. Y recordarlo a él se sentía como ahogarse: el corazón le punzaba, le costaba respirar y su vista se volvía borrosa. Cada vez que nadaba hacia la superficie, esos ojos avellana lo volvían a hundir.

Continuó recorriendo el pueblo, en busca de que el viaje ayudara con su ánimo; alejándose lo más posible de la casa de su (ex)esposo y de la iglesia. De alguna forma, su inconsciente lo llevó a una de las montañas cercanas al puerto donde tuvo el día de pesca con Luzu y... él. Bajó de la moto, se quitó los lentes y, desde lo alto del saliente rocoso, contempló aquel lugar. Dejó que la memoria volara de regreso a ese día donde Rubius le dio señales —que en su momento no notó— de interés más allá de una amistad.

De pronto escuchó un lastimero sonido y no se sorprendió al descubrir que había salido de él. Se formó un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Una lagrima por cada mirada, cada beso, cada mirada y por cada momento con el chico que amaba; porque sí, aún lo amaba y, quizá, lo haría hasta que su respiración se detuviera...

«No puedo ser más patético» pensó. «Soy un maldito dramático.»

* * *

Rubius regresó a su casa solo, después de que Alexby, Fargan y él fueran a casa de Vegetta y encontraran el cofre con los diamantes. Lo había conseguido. Por fin había conseguido todo aquello que buscaba, así que, ¿porqué no se sentía dichoso? Debería estar dando una fiesta o algo por el estilo, haber invitado a Alexby y Fargan a celebrar, en cambio estaba sentado en la puerta de su casa, con el vestido y aquella horrorosa peluca rosa todavía puestos, sintiéndose como una basura.

Miró los diamantes que tenía en las manos y en ellos vio reflejado el dolor en unos ojos amatistas que conocía tan bien. No podía soportar el peso de aquellos trozos de mineral, así que los dejó caer al piso. El repentino vacío que sintió lo tomó desprevenido.

«¿Qué carajos hice?» se reprochó.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y al tocar la peluca le invadió un sentimiento de enojo. La arrojó al suelo y colocó las palmas de las manos en sus ojos.

No quiso romperle el corazón, pero sus inseguridades y un poco de rencor lo envolvieron como un abrigo. Le brindaron una falsa sensación de seguridad: por dentro se sentía protegido, cuando tan sólo hacía falta un manotazo de realidad para que su refugio fuera destruido.

Amaba a Vegetta. Lo sabía, incluso si nunca lo había admitido. ¿Y cómo no amarlo? Era un gran hombre: hermoso, responsable, con un talento increíble para construir y un humor tan malo que te hacía reír, valiente, leal con sus amigos y con Karmaland, con unos ojos morados que te invitaban a admirarlos por siempre y con un cuerpo escultural tan cálido...

Se sonrojó por los pensamientos que aparecieron en su mente. Pero pronto fueron sustituidos por el peso de la realidad.

—¿Qué hice? —Se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.— ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?

Los momentos que pasó junto a él eran un animal salvaje al que intentaba domesticar, pero que al final, solamente se revelaban contra él. Momentos tristes y felices, sin ningún orden, llegaron a él. El primer encuentro, donde sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió su corazón detenerse; esa vez que buscaron meteoritos; el día que pasaron junto a Brayan. Brayan, incluso ahora, la muerte de su hijo era un recuerdo doloroso; cuando encontraron esa mina llena de diamantes; el día que descubrió que era parte de la Hermandad Oscura y tuvieron aquella discusión que casi termina con su amistad, los besos y caricias compartidos cuando eran solo ellos dos.

Se quitó el vestido y se vistió con su ropa de siempre. Salió de su casa, bajó por el ascensor y, una vez abajo, caminó hasta la base de la casa del árbol que Vegetta le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Era un masoquista, si no, ¿qué explicación había para que subiera a ella? Llegó hasta la última planta y paseo su vista por el lugar. Todo estaba lleno de él: las fotografías, la cama, los peluches que le regaló junto con la casa. Sentía su presencia de manera casi asfixiante.

"Ayer soñé contigo, y a mí vino una revelación; y es que sólo seré feliz construyendo mi hogar en tu corazón."

Un dolor le recorrió el pecho y tuvo que sentarse en el piso, a un lado de la cama. Dejó de contenerse y dejó salir la angustia por medio de sollozos que le cortaban la respiración.

—¿Qué coño hice? —hipó. Quería a Vegetitta, a pesar de todo. A pesar de los malentendidos, de sus inseguridades y de los celos. Estaba ahí por él, no había nadie en Karmaland que lo hiciera más feliz y con el que tuviera tanta complicidad. ¿Porqué lo había engañado, y de paso a sí mismo?

La había cagado en grande, pero todavía podía arreglarlo. No hay nada de malo en pedir perdón.

Encontraría a Vegetta y le diría que lo amaba.

—Tengo que arreglar esto —dijo con determinación.

Era un hombre con una misión y era recuperar al amor de su vida.

* * *

Buscó a Vegetta por todos lados. Primero fue a la isla flotante, pero de alguna forma sabía que el pelinegro no se encontraba ahí. Luego fue a casa de Luzu, y a pesar de sortear las torretas, no encontró a nadie ahí. Después de buscar en el pueblo y no encontrar más que miradas para nada disimuladas de los aldeanos, se paró a pensar. ¿Dónde podría estar?

"—¿Y podemos ir a por miembros de Karmaland?

—¿Sabes que te puedes eh... que puedes tener una monja?"

A su mente vino ese día en el que fueron a pescar con Luzu y tuvo una corazonada. Se montó en Rubier y voló hacia ahí. El sol del atardecer le calentaba la piel. Llegó a la parte trasera de la casa de Vegetta y descendió en su puerto, tomó uno de los barcos y navegó rumbo a su destino.

* * *

No podía ser verdad. Nada de esto estaba sucediendo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, porque no era posible que a uno de sus mejores amigos le sucediera eso. Pero estaba pasando. Vegetta había tenido un accidente. Aún podía escuchar la voz del policía dándole la noticia.

—Señor Luzu, necesitamos que venga con nosotros, el señor Vegetta ha tenido un accidente al caer al mar...

* * *

Rubius descendió en aquel puerto, aunque enseguida determinó que el lugar estaba desierto. No había rastro alguno de a quien buscaba. Sin embargo, al enfocar su vista hacia el este, notó un montón de pequeños barcos. De pronto lo embargó un mal presentimiento. Alzó la vista y vió más gente en lo alto de la montaña. Sin perder tiempo, montó en Rubier y lo guío hasta ahí. Antes de llegar siquiera, vislumbró una ambulancia y el alma se le cayó a los pies. La gente ahí reunida formaba una especie de círculo, que junto con el aire cargado de pesadumbre, alimentaban sus nervios. Bajó unos cuantos metros más allá de la muchedumbre y caminó inseguro hacia el centro del círculo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de ver qué era lo tenía a todos tan preocupados, un cuerpo lo interceptó. La vestimenta le dio pistas sobre quién era, pero lo ignoró, estaba concentrado en saber qué había sucedido.

Forcejeó con Luzu hasta avanzar unos pasos, cuando alcanzó a ver cómo unos paramédicos llevaban en una camilla a alguien con un traje bastante familiar, pero fue echar un vistazo a ese perfil que conocía como la palma de su mano lo que hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Y en ese momento, su mundo se derrumbó.

* * *

Luzu trataba de sostener a Rubius. En cuanto lo vio venir, supo que tenía que detenerlo y calmarlo. Luzu no era tonto; sabía lo impulsivo que el híbrido podía llegar a ser y una vez se diera cuenta del accidente, trataría de llegar hasta Vegetta para ayudarlo.

—Rubius. Rubius. —El chico no hacía más que revolverse entre sus brazos.— ¡Rubius! —Se paró en frente de él y le sostuvo el rostro para que lo mirara.

El chico tenía la mirada nublada por el llanto. La nubes que pronosticaban un aguacero, se reflejaron en sus ojos.

—Luzu... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó? —con la voz rasposa apenas si podía darse a entender.

Tragó saliva. Respiro una bocanada de aire y se dio valor para hablar.

—Vegetta resbaló y cayó de ahí. —Señaló el punto donde Vegetta había estado. Luego bajó la mirada.— Fue una caída muy peligrosa, pero... al caer al mar se ahogó.

* * *

_"Creí que eras el indicado, pero al parecer yo no fui suficiente para ti. Espero que estos sí lo sean."_

Llego a aquel lugar al atardecer. Han puesto una valla metálica para evitar otro accidente, pero desde aquí todavía se puede ver el puerto. Es impresionante cómo tu mundo puede cambiar con tan solo unas palabras, una acción, por una persona o un suceso. No importa si es para bien o para mal. Me dicen que es tiempo de superarlo, pero cómo hacerlo si todo continúa dando vueltas en mi mente.

A veces, las líneas del recuerdo comienzan a desdibujarse. Sin embargo, hay momentos en las que las imágenes son tan nítidas que duele. En mis peores días, me lastimo a mi mismo y dejo volar mi imaginación, preguntándome qué habría pasado si las inseguridades no hubieran tomado control sobre mí; si no te hubiera pedido el divorcio ni los diamantes, si en su lugar te hubiera dicho lo feliz que me hacías; que tu sola existencia me calentaba el corazón; que tu voz me traía de regreso a la realidad en mis días malos; lo protegido que me sentía en tus brazos. Que los momentos divertidos estarán siempre arraigados en mí. Lo mucho que te amé... Se suponía que esto sería para siempre. Seríamos tú y yo. Nosotros dos contra el mundo.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que el sol se ha ocultado por completo. La oscuridad podría envolverme, si no fuera por el brillo de la luna y las farolas que me rodean. Levanto la vista y miro el cielo estrellado.

¿Habría sido diferente? Quizá habríamos traído de vuelta a Brayan, habríamos adoptado a otro niño y formado una familia. Te habrías venido a vivir a mi casa o yo a la tuya, o incluso, podríamos haber construido una entre los dos. Habríamos tenido nuestras peleas, pero terminaríamos resolviéndolas. Me burlaría de ti por tu puntualidad, pero en el fondo admiraría eso de ti. Me echarías la bronca por ser tan desordenado, mientras recoges mi desastre. Veríamos a Brayan crecer. Seguiríamos siendo unos padres subnormales. Envejeceríamos juntos y no me habrías dejado solo.

Habríamos mantenido nuestras promesas. Aún así, hay una que todavía puedo cumplir por los dos.

"Si miras a las estrellas, piensa en mí"


End file.
